I'm Confused
by DeidaraLikesArtUn
Summary: Fourteen year old Laylei knew she wasn't the prettiest, nor the smartest. She didn't talk much and was a bit socially awkward. So when she meets Collin Littlesea through a girl who spilled coke on her lap, she's a bit confused. Mainly because he follows her around like a puppy and smiles like a maniac when she's around him. Plus he's way out of her league. Collin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Looking over once more to make sure I had packed everything, I quickly grabbed my brush out of the suitcase and attempted to make my unruly hair look slightly presentable. No matter how many times I straightened it, my fiery red curls never seemed to tame. At the same time though, my shoulder-length mass of messy thick red hair was honestly the only thing eye catching about me. I had bland, crap colored eyes and lacked dark eyelashes to go with them. On top of that, my eyebrows were as thick and as red as my hair. My skin was way too pale, hell- if vampires existed I'd fit right in. It was clear though, so I was acne free, which is good I suppose. Though I'd take pimples any day for a goddamn figure. I had the body of an eight year old boy, and I was already fourteen. I guess if you looked passed all that you could say I was at least somewhat attractive. Somewhat.

Huffing slightly, I tossed the worn-out brush back into my black suitcase and zipped it up. It wasn't one of the rolling ones, so I had to heave it off my bare mattress. I panted softly from the lack of air by the time I was done. So I wasn't exactly a body builder either. But it weighs like, what? Ten pounds? I'm pretty impressed with myself. Smirking triumphantly, though my version of a smirk is more like a grimace, I dragged it lazily across the floor and out into the unclean living room. My sister laughed, eyeing the bag.

"You know we're going to be on vacation for about a week, right? And that's all you brought," She shook her head, amusement in her eyes. "That's all you brought." I rolled my eyes at my sister Camille. She had pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which I envied her for. Along with her further developed body. As my step-sister, she hadn't been too keen on the idea of sharing her mother with a stranger. Over time, though, we began bond, and now she was really the only friend I had besides her mom. It wasn't like I couldn't make friends, it was just that I chose not to. Okay… that's a lie. I don't talk much. I simply shrugged in reply to her smartass statement.

"Well, mom and dad are waiting in the car," As in my dad and her mom. I honestly don't know what happened to my real mother, dad was always reluctant to tell me. When I was nine he got remarried to Freya. I didn't think of her as a mom, more like another sister. She was fine with it though, so that's how it stayed. "C'mon, I'll grab your bag, you take mine." Camille giggled, knowing full well I was more capable of pulling hers than carrying mine. I smiled, grabbing the handle of her huge pink and purple suitcase, along with several other small bags. She held the door open for me and took one last look at the house we would fail to see again for the next seven days.

"Hasta la vista, house. Hola Washington!" She took one year of Spanish and thought she was a pro. Slamming the door shut excitedly, I silently followed her lead as she packed the bags in the car. We piled in, and I inhaled a deep, peaceful breath before exhaling in a sigh. It was gonna be a long drive.

It had been two days since we arrived at the hotel in Seattle. It rained constantly, or at least that's what it seemed like. It was musky and cold, unlike how we were used to. Camille always complained, and Freya said we may cut this vacation short and go somewhere else. I liked it, even though my family didn't. Dad had chuckled when I said they were whiny pussies. Then he scolded me half-heartedly about how I shouldn't say the word pussy because it sounded sexual. "_You shouldn't say pussy, Laylei. Even if you are joking, it sounds too sexual to me."_

Pussy, pussy, pussy.

The mention of the word sexual made me crinkle my nose slightly. I'd never had the sex talk, considering I grew up without a mother. Freya hadn't told me anything. Thank god I had Camille to catch me up. She had no doubt had sex, but she was old enough, seventeen, and it was with her steady boyfriend Jonathan. I wasn't sure about how my 'private life' would turn out exactly, though. I had no appeal per se, nor was I attracted to anyone else. I shook my head, wanting to chase the thought away. I was too young for that stuff… but I still let my mind drift from time to time…

"Laylei," Camille startled me, smiling brightly. "Let's go to Port Angeles. I need a new jacket."

"Port Angeles?" I mumbled, raising an eyebrow. I tried to think of a Port Angeles. Whatever. "M'kay," I replied, smoothing down my hair that always seemed to come to life and mess itself up when I wasn't watching it. "Freya taking us?" I assumed quietly, and she nodded in reply. I slipped on my old ugly hoodie that really didn't help protect me from the cold. Maybe I'd get a new one too. "Let's go…" I slurred in my bored tone, pulling the hood over my head to protect the people of Washington from my hair.

Port Angeles was surprisingly busy in the late-afternoon. With it being a school day and all, one would think kids would still be there. My eyebrows furrowed together. Wait, that's not right… it's summertime. I mentally kicked my own ass. How in the hell can someone forget summer? We were on vacation for god's sakes. Freya would never let us miss a day of school. Speaking of Freya, I think she said she was grabbing a bite to eat at a pizza place or something. Camille just left to meet up with her, while I was still checking out at the clothing store.

"Miss? Miss?!" A voice demanded. I snapped my head up in irritation. Who the hell was talking to me?

"That'll be twenty-nine ninety nine," The chick hissed, blowing a pink bubble and popping it right in my face. I scowled softly. Why couldn't they just say thirty dollars? That's what it adds up to anyways, minus the tax. I pulled out some crumpled dollar bills out of my jean's pocket and handed her a twenty, a ten, and a five. She snatched it up quickly, shooting me a look and cashing it in. I held my hand out for a receipt and my three dollars and twenty-two cents change as it showed up on the cash register. She placed the slip of paper into my hand and pushed the bag over towards me. I glared at the rude woman. I normally didn't speak out, but I did if and when I got pissed off.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as politely as I could, unable to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice. She smiled- no, Jenny, her nametag read, _Jenny_ smiled at me in a sickly sweet way.

"Nope. I don't think you deserve the change after being such a bitch and ignoring me." Jenny smirked, noticing the anger in my eyes. "Have a nice day," She batted her eyelashes and got on her phone. I crushed the receipt in my hand. Thinking better of it, I decided she wasn't worth it. I turned around storming out of the store angrily, my new bagged hoodie in my left hand. I had thrown the receipt on the ground. I stopped, pausing my steps on the concrete. People passed me, ignoring me like I wasn't there. My hood had fallen off my head, so I got a few odd glances. Other than that though, they were completely oblivious to me. Calming down some, I continued to walk until I reached the pizza place. I looked around for Freya and my sister.

"Laylei," I turned towards the voice. Camille waved to me. "Over here." I rushed over, sitting beside them and grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. I didn't like meat on pizza. It tasted weird to me. "What took you so long? We've been sitting here for like, fifteen minutes waiting for you." I shrugged.

"That Jenny girl was being a shithead." I stated simply. Freya raised an eyebrow at me, taking a bite of pizza.

"Who's this Jenny, might I ask?"

"Oh, she was the cashier at the store we went to. She did seem like kind of an um, bleep-head." Camille nodded in agreement, not daring to say the word shit.

I just shrugged again and nibbled on my pizza. We sat in an awkward silence.

"This's pretty good…" I mumbled after a few minutes, not even finished with my first piece.

"Yeah… yeah…" Camille cleared her throat, taking a swig of her Dr. Pepper. Freya nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the restroom."

"Oh, I'll come with you mom." Camille smiled at me before she followed her mom into the ladies room.

I sat and swung my slender legs underneath the table. That was another good thing, I had nice legs. Or, at least I think I did. I sighed, getting ready to stand and join Freya and my sister. Until suddenly my pants were soaked in sticky coke, and there was a small russet skinned girl in my lap. I made no move, frozen in surprise.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed, getting up quickly and apologizing, tears welling in her eyes- most likely from embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" I shook my head slightly, opening my mouth to speak but no words came out. My eyes drifted to a large, _large_ man behind her. He was huge, at least 6'7. His well-defined chest and muscles showed from under his shirt, and you could tell from his forearms he must work out a lot. I noticed he had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was somewhat cute, maybe more so if he didn't have a worried expression on his face. I blushed slightly, but either he didn't notice or didn't care, and went over to the girl, concerned. Maybe they were brother and sister? The little girl, maybe about eight or so had black hair, and similar brown eyes. She brushed him off, apologizing again.

"Sorry, miss." The man turned towards me, noticing my red hair like everyone else in the world, and forced a smile.

"Sorry about that," He said, grabbing some paper towels off the table and drying my lap off.

"Oh, err, you don't need to worry about that… it's fine." I murmured, taking the paper towels from him gently.

"I'm Quil," The man said, introducing himself after knowing the little girl was okay. "This is Claire." The girl named Claire smiled sheepishly at me.

"What's your name?" She giggled, seemingly full of energy. I glanced up at her, a half smile crossing my features.

"I'm Laylei."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. You have pretty hair, too." Claire added the second sentence as an afterthought. Oh, please. I scoffed slightly, and Quil stiffened as if I were being rude to her.

"As if, my hair's a rat's nest." He visibly relaxed once he noticed the teasing in my words. Claire looked guilty.

"It is kinda messy… but the color is pretty." She sounded honest. I just nodded, allowing her to compliment me if it kept her happy. She smiled. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Great! What's your phone number?" Claire asked excitedly, making me look skeptical. I told her anyways.

"Let's go Claire," Quil chuckled once the mess was cleaned up, thanks to the help of Freya and Camille with us as well. As they left the restaurant, Camille fanned herself.

"God, who was _he?_ He was so hot," Freya nodded in agreement.

"He was…" She bit her lip.

"God mom, pedophile much? He was probably like twenty-five." Freya was forty-two.

"Just 'cause I'm old doesn't mean I can't look," She teased, tossing her blonde hair. I just stood there awkwardly with damp pants as they had their bonding moment. Freya sighed.

"Let's go back to the hotel, shall we?" We both nodded in agreement.

When we got there, I immediately got in the shower. I simply cleansed the day off, ready for bed by the time I was out, even though it was only six. I briefly wondered if I would ever see that Claire girl and her brother Quil again. Nope, I had decided.

But the very next day, Claire called me up for a tea party at her house.

**A/N: So yeah, that's the introduction. I'm uploading this at 3:00 AM where I'm at, so please excuse any spelling mistakes, lol. And no, Quil and Claire aren't brother and sister, they're still imprints obviously, that's just what Laylei assumes. She'll meet Collin in the near future. Thanks for reading, and if you can review I'd appreciate it. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to let you know, the wolves in my story are going to be um, a bit horny I guess towards their imprints when they come of age, so yeah. If that's not your cup of tea I'd suggest not reading this fic. But I mean c'mon, who doesn't love overprotective wandering eyed sexy guys? ;) It still is rated T though, so that means no descriptive sexy-time. Unless ya ask for it~ PS, this one is slightly shorter than yesterday. **

I hesitated before knocking on what I hoped was Claire's front door. I was worried about whether or not I had gotten the address right, but Freya had looked it over and assured me we had the right house. I stood there, waiting for someone to get the door. When no one answered, I knocked again, but before my knuckles came in contact with the wooden door, it opened. A woman stood in front of me, smiling politely.

"Hello. I'm Merissa, Claire's mother." I looked her over. She looked nothing like the eight year old I had met yesterday. Maybe Claire was one of those girls that had her father's features. My dad told me I resembled my mother an awful lot, but had no idea where I got the curly hair from. Sometimes I wished I looked like my dad though. He was handsome, even for an old guy. I also wouldn't have this damned red hair, and instead have his gentle brown tone. I looked up at Merissa.

"Nice to meet you, um, Mrs.," I smiled, though it felt a bit forced. "I'm Laylei."

"Oh, please, call me Merissa. Gosh, Claire's been talking about you so much. She'll be glad you came over." Now that, I doubted. I met the girl yesterday, she couldn't possibly like me that much. "Claire, honey, come on!" She shouted, and Claire ran down the stairs wearing a cute pink dress with a flower in her hair. Eh? Was I supposed to dress up for a tea party? I didn't know, I've never been to one. And why'd she make Claire come all the way down here? I could have easily come up. I must have showed how confused I was by the look on my face, because Merissa smiled easily but tilted her head.

"What's wrong? Aren't you ready to go?" Claire's face looked a bit mischievous from behind her mother.

"Go?" I echoed, blinking. "Go where? Where are we going?"

"To… La Push. For Claire's birthday…" Merissa extended slowly, talking to me as if I were a damn mental patient. What the hell is a La Push? It sounded French. Nobody told me about it being Claire's birthday either. Or, she didn't tell me. Isn't that something you tell people? I didn't know. I don't tell people about my birthday. I'm starting to sound like a broken record…

"Birthday," I repeated. "As in, a birthday _party?_"

"I know I said tea party," Claire smiled deviously. "But I also knew you wouldn't come if I told you it was my birthday party. So, I didn't." She crossed her arms.

"And," I continued, "We're going somewhere for this?" Claire huffed.

"Yes, yes! Now come on, Aunt Emily made me a cake and it's chocolate! I love chocolate cake." She confessed to me as she dragged me out the door and into their car. Merissa slid into the driver's seat and turned on the radio as we hit the road. I didn't mind that I was in a complete stranger's car, or that Freya had no idea where I was. The only thing I had a problem with was the cake. Chocolate?

Eww. No thank you.

We parked in front of a house that had cute little windchimes near the door. I liked windchimes. Climbing out the car, I decided to take my hoodie off. It was actually warm near the French sounding beach, and I for one wasn't about to overheat and pass out. I rolled my eyes softly at myself. I was beginning to sound like one of those crazy people that talk to themselves. Oh… right.

"Claire-bear!" I heard a voice yell with excitement, I turned towards him, not surprised that it was Quil. He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Huh. I guess they weren't siblings. Isn't it strange for a grown man to hang out with an eight- excuse me, now nine- year old girl? I dunno. I'm not a fully grown male. Claire giggled.

"Put me down, Quil! I brought Laylei!" Quil's eyebrows furrowed, as if he had forgotten who I was. I didn't blame him. My face wasn't very memorable. He glanced over at me and must have recognized my face, or just pretended to, at least, because he said hey and we went inside. Another woman, who slightly resembled Merissa smiled at me welcomingly. I noticed she had long scars traveling down her cheek, but I decided not to dwell on that too much. I knew how it felt to have people look at you funny, and I wasn't sure she'd appreciate it that much. I assumed she was Emily, as I recalled Claire mentioning something about an Aunt Emily. She didn't seem to mind my slight wonder with her face, however.

"Hey there, I'm Emily," She told me gently. "And you are?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Laylei," I introduced, before scanning the room. Holy shit, there were a bunch of guys. Big guys, like Quil big. They all looked at me, before forgetting about me entirely. I glanced them over, uncaring whether or not they saw me do so. I briefly made eye contact with a few of them, until a pair of warm brown eyes stopped me. They all had brown eyes, so I don't know why I was so taken with his. They were cinnamon shaded, framed by dark lashes. He had inky black hair that was slightly disheveled and could probably use a trim. His skin was a bit lighter than the others, but not by much. He looked to be about twenty or so. As I looked him over, I noticed the room had gone quiet. He was just… staring at me. One of the bigger guys said something about how unfair it was that the pups got some. I didn't question it.

"Umm…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck and trying to think of something to say. "Hey."

Excuse me while I go drown myself in my own stupidity.

Hey?! You don't say hey to a guy who's currently looking at you like you're the fucking universe. I wasn't very experienced with guys, considering the only ones I've ever talked to were my dad and that pedophile Quil guy, but I'm pretty sure if you say hey after saying hey a minute ago they're gonna give you a look and slowly ignore you. I glanced back up at the guy's face and noticed he was still staring at me in awe.

"Hey!" He smiled brightly, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'm Collin." He nearly rammed into me in an attempt to get closer, causing some of the other guys to guffaw loudly. He glared at them. I noticed how tall he was compared to me. Collin was probably about 6'3, whereas I came in about the 5'2 range. He wasn't as muscular as some of the others, but he was leaner. He turned back to me and smiled again. "Come on, come with me!" He took my hand surprisingly gently and led me outside. He walked aside the beach holding my hand and swinging them around as if we did this everyday. I pulled my hand away uncomfortably. Collin's face looked pained, as if he couldn't believe I did something so cruel. He covered it up quickly, but not quick enough for me not to notice it.

"Collin." I stated, trying to start up some kind of conversation. "What's your last name?" His eyes brightened.

"Littlesea. My last name is Littlesea." He took my hand again, unwilling to give up. "What's your last name, Laylei?"

Huh? I peered up at him. My last name? Well, my last name wasn't as near as cute as his.

"Uhm, it's Oberlin." He nodded enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Collin replied easily. Fifteen? Holy shit, if he was fifteen I was forty-fucking five.

"F-fifteen?" I repeated skeptically. He noticed my flustered and chuckled softly.

"Yeah. You're about fourteen, right?" He added, a certain glint in his eyes. I nodded, and his cinnamon looking eyes darkened a bit. "That's good. We're about the same age…" Okay, this bipolar dude was kinda creeping me out. Collin cleared his throat quietly, before asking me another question.

"Do you live in Forks?" I shook my head.

"No, we're just on vacation. We'll be gone in about maybe four, three days." I shrugged as I said it, but he froze beside me, making me stop.

"Gone?" He asked huskily. I nodded hesitantly. Collin growled and his body shook lightly, and he pulled me closer to him in a hug. "You can't leave," He snarled. "You're _mine_, and no one is taking you away." He let go of me abruptly and ran into the forest, leaving me to wonder why the hell this Collin guy had mixed emotions, and why he would even care if I left. I just met him.

Maybe he was one of those people who got attached to someone easily. I didn't know. I wasn't him.

I did _accidentally_ notice something though. If I put my name and Collin's last name together, it rhymed.

"Lay_lei_ Little_sea_." I had giggled, shaking my head. I sounded like a stalker.

I also noticed a wolf howled later that night.


End file.
